russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Andrea Brillantes Joins ‘Iskul Bukol’
February 6, 2018 Teen star Andrea Brillantes is now part of IBC-13’s hit primetime sitcom Iskul Bukol, which gets a makeover beginning February 10, as it follows its first anniversary of the top-rating and award-winning curriculum-based sitcom with a revamped look, a new cast members, a new set of characters and a new batch of high school classmates for more fun, academic adventures and learning lessons to be topbilled by the Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano as the only lead star. Andrea Brillantes In her official Instagram account, the 14-year-old Andrea, one of the industry’s most talented young actresses, recently shared and posted photos of her while taping for the sitcom. “I have always pretty as she work with IBC and Secarats. I’m here, I’m excited that I have been given the opportunity to work here,” Andrea said in the contract signing held today (Feb 6) with IBC President and CEO Lito Ocampo Cruz, IBC Entertainment Head Wilma Galvante, and Secarats Owner and Producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. Andrea also already attend her third year (Grade 9) high school studies at Angelicum College in Quezon City along with Mianne Fajardo. Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Andrea Brillantes (school uniform) Following the month-long 1st anniversary of the curriculum-based sitcom, the legendary Iskul Bukol welcomes the newest addition to its high school student of Diliman High School – Andrea Brillantes. “I’m happy to be me as part of the show especially because of the hilarious high school story as she learned with Joyce,” said Andrea, who plays the role of Andrea Garcia, where she introduced into the curriculum-based sitcom as a new transfer classmate at Diliman High School who always copies homeworks from Joyce (Abestano) and Patrick (Patrick Destura). She is also an accomplice to Joyce's comedic pranks and Basti's girlfriend (Basti Gonzales). “I’ll try a new character as she study. I hope the viewers will like a high school teenager.” (up): Nathaniel Britt (school uniform), Miguel David (school uniform), Gwen Garimond (school uniform), Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Antonio Tria (school uniform), Benedict Inciong (school uniform), Aries Ace Espanola (school uniform); (down): Fenech Veloso (school uniform), Dexie Daulat (school uniform), Mianne Fajardo (school uniform), Andrea Brillantes (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Veyda Inoval (school uniform), Marcine Panganiban (school uniform), Sajj Geronimo (school uniform) When asked whether she will learn in the hillarious high school story of Joyce, Andrea simply replied, ”That’s my girl as we should watch out for.” The cast of 'Iskul Bukol' led by Joyce Abestano ((up at the back of the chalkboard): Mr. Fu (principal), Mely Tagasa (teacher), Andrea Brillantes (school uniform), Tess Antonio, Victor Basa, Robby Mananquil; (down): Basti Gonzales (school uniform) (school chair), Tonton Gutierrez, Raniaah Padilla, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (school chair), Maxene Magalona, Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform)) (classroom of Diliman High School) Since the sitcom revived and premiered in 2017 by returning to the television screens, a production of IBC-13 and Secarats Television and a brainchild of IBC Entertainment head Wilma Galvante and Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. and based on the K-12 high school curriculum of the Department of Education (DepEd), Iskul Bukol has been a consistent top-rater on weekends and has always been part of the top 30 list of most watched programs in the country. Aside from the laughter it brings, the show also imparts to viewers valuable lessons of high school life and promotes good values and moral lessons. The merchandise like school supplies (notebooks, pencils, erasers, bags, pencil case, watches, ballpen), Diliman High School uniforms and P.E. T-shirts, dolls, wall clocks, stickers, posters, among others are also being sold available in the market, and Iskul Bukol app and Iskul Bukol Mobile Game App (Android Apps on Google Play and iOS). Its soundtrack album of the sitcom released under IBC Records and Ivory Music & Video in May 24, 2017. The curriculum-based sitcom was such a huge hit despite the social networking sites like the top trending topics on Twitter, one of the most liked fanpages on Facebook, Instagram and the most viewed program in the video-on-demand site IBC Video and HOOQ with more than 25 million page viewers as of April 2017. Catch the newest high school student of Diliman High School, Andrea Garcia in the hilarious high school story of Joyce in Iskul Bukol, every Saturday, on its new timeslot at 7:45PM after the much-awaited premiere of the action-packed sitcom Bida si Raval on IBC-13 or IBC HD. Other weekend comedy shows of the Kapinoy network every Saturday night include Bida si Raval and T.O.D.A.S. For more updates, log on to the official website at IskulBukol.IBC.com.ph, follow @IskulBukolIBC on Twitter and Instagram, and ‘like’ the show’s official Facebook page at Facebook.com/IskulBukolIBC. ''Iskul Bukol'' characters (Diliman High School) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (1) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (2) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (2) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform with school bags and books) (3) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform with school bags and books) (5) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (6) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (7) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (1) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (2) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (3) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (4) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (5) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (6) :Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair), Maxene Magalona (1) :Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair), Maxene Magalona (2) :Mr. Fu, Amanda Lapus, Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Andrea Brillantes (school uniform), Tonton Gutierrez, Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Maxene Magalona, Patrick Destura (school uniform), Andres Muhlach (school uniform), Angelica Marañon (school uniform), Tess Antonio, Victor Basa :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (1) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (2) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (3) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (school chair) (4) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair with book) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (5) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (1) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (2) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (3) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (4) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform), Joyce Abestano (school uniform), Patrick Destura (school uniform) (5) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (1) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (2) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (3) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (4) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt), Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt), Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (5) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Andrea Brillantes (school uniform) (1) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Andrea Brillantes (school uniform) (2) :Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (1) :Tonton Gutierrez and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (2) :Tonton Gutierrez, Raniaah Padilla and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (1) :Tonton Gutierrez, Raniaah Padilla and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (2) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Maxene Magalona (1) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Maxene Magalona (2) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Angelica Marañon (school uniform) (1) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Angelica Marañon (school uniform) (2) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Mely Tagasa (1) :Joyce Abestano (school uniform) and Mely Tagasa (2) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (1) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform) and Patrick Destura (school uniform) (2) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (1) :Basti Gonzales (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) (school chair) (2) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt) and Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (1) :Basti Gonzales (P.E. T-shirt) and Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) (2) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) and Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (1) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) and Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (2) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) and Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (3) :Joyce Abestano (P.E. T-shirt) and Patrick Destura (P.E. T-shirt) (4) ''Iskul Bukol'': Episode 56 (February 10, 2018) :In the opening scene before the intro, during the morning breakdast at the Escalera house, Joyce is preparing her breakfast and baon because of Tonton while she learned at Diliman High School. Tonton showed Joyce got a sexy dance and begin sexy dancing. :After intro, at the classroom of Diliman High School, Ma'am Maxene loves her classmates. There's a new classmate has just transferred to Diliman High School--introducing a tween girl named Andrea Garcia. :Joyce with their girls of Diliman High School plays volleyball. Joyce is so winning pretty because they won at the volleyball game. Diliman High School Volleyball Game Girls :Team Joyce: :Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (P.E. uniform) :Fenech Velasco (Fenech Veloso) (P.E. uniform) :Dexie Laxamana (Dexie Daulat) (P.E. uniform) :versus :Team Angelica: :Angelica Pangilingan (Angelica Marañon) (P.E. uniform) :Veyda Ababa (Veyda Inoval) (P.E. uniform) :Marcine Vega (Marcine Panganiban) (P.E. uniform) :Cheerleader Tweens: :Andrea Garcia (Andrea Brillantes) (P.E. uniform) :Mianne Gaviola (Mianne Fajardo) (P.E. uniform) :Sajj Solizar (Sajj Geronimo) (P.E. uniform) In a high school volleyball match of Diliman High School between Team Joyce and Team Angelica, Joyce got head to head with Angelica to defend their respective volleyball teams. The latter team won, the same group that Team Joyce commented as a winner. When Team Joyce's coach recruited Angelica for their varsity team, a rivalry on the court instantly started.